Charmy Post Chaotix
by Masterob
Summary: Charmy's no longer in Chaotix, he was FIIIRRED! Since then he's been with Tails and got feelings for him and even embarked on an avdenture with him along with others against a new threat. Metal Gear Solid Crossover . Contains hentai, and some yuri.
1. Charmy's last mission

Charmy Post Chaotix

**Charmy Post Chaotix**

Chaotix were in the middle of an investigation, to find some missing Chao.

"Vector, have you found any leads?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, I think the Chao are straight ahead in that building", Vector said, pointing to a building with Eggman's face.

"What's Eggman doing with Chao, could it be Nega again?" Espio asked.

"Nah, Silver and Blaze said he hasn't tried anything yet, I thing it's the real Eggman", Vector said.

"Well let's head in", Espio said.

"Wait, where's Charmy?" Vector asked.

They saw Charmy by the flower field sniffing some flowers.

"Charmy get over here!" Vector shouted to Charmy.

Charmy flew to the group and got in the building and snuck past Eggman's robots.

"Ok, be real quiet boys, we can't get caught", Vector said.

"Roger", Espio said.

"Hey where's Charmy?" Vector asked.

They saw Charmy go to a robot.

"Hi there, you're a funny looking robot", Charmy said.

The robot set off an alert.

"Goddammit", Vector said.

"Now we need to fight our way to the room", Espio said.

The robot called forth 8 other robots and they went after the group.

Vector grabbed one robot and bit its head off and spit the head really hard at another robot and destroyed it.

Espio threw some shuriken at two robots and they blew up from the attack, then he ran at another robot and kicked it to the wall and wrecked it.

Vector grabbed a robot and pulled it apart limb from limb.

Charmy made the robots follow him into a separate room and flew over an edge and made the robots fall in hot lava.

"Nya, nya", Charmy said.

He flew back to Vector and Espio who were standing there quite annoyed.

"Charmy, you totally screwed this up", Vector said.

"You endangered us and the mission", Espio said.

"Relax, we took care of those dumb robots", Charmy said.

"But not me", Eggman said arriving in a huge machine.

"What the hell?" Vector asked.

"You have invaded my privacy, for that, you must all die", Eggman said.

He fired a bunch of missiles and the group barely dodged them.

Espio tossed some kunai to Eggman's machine but it did little use, so Vector grabbed a large hunk of Metal and chucked it at the machine.

"It's no use, you will all perish", Eggman said.

Then a blue blur passed by and whacked Eggman's machine.

"What's this?" Eggman asked.

The blur stopped.

"Sorry Eggman, but you lose again", Sonic said and destroyed the machine with a hard homing attack that destroyed the machine.

"Damn you Sonic", Eggman said as the machine was destroyed and he flew away in his mini-pod.

Tails and Sally arrived at the scene.

"Did you get him Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Sure did", Sonic said.

"So you guys here to find the Chao too?" Sally asked Chaotix.

"Yeah that's right", Vector said.

They looked around and busted into the room where Chao were seen making robot with spare parts.

"Chao labor, how awful", Sally said.

"Ok Chaos, your free to go", Sonic said.

All the Chao were happy and they left.

"Never thought I would see someone so happy to be fired", Sonic said and chuckled a bit.

"Speaking of which", Vector said.

He confronted Charmy.

"You're reckless actions and endangerment have gone too far Charmy, as of this moment, you are fired from Chaotix", Vector said.

Charmy laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Very funny Vector", Charmy said.

"I'm being serious", Vector said.

"(Laughs) No you're not (stops) are you?" Charmy asked.

"Let's go Espio", Vector said.

He and Espio started leaving.

"What am I gonna do?" Charmy asked.

They left without answering.

Charmy cried a bit.

"I have nowhere to go", Charmy said.

Sonic, Sally and Tails exchanged glances, showing a little concern.

"What do we do?" Sonic asked.

"Should we bring him back to knothole?" Sally asked.

"Nah he'd annoy everyone, Antoine says he's this close (fingers 2 centimeters apart) to killing Charmy if he speaks again", Sonic said.

"I'll take him in", Tails said.

"You would really do that Tails?" Sally asked.

"Anything for a friend", Tails said.

"Good kid", Sonic said.

Tails went to Charmy.

"Um Charmy, I know you're kinda homeless now but if you want, you can stay with me", Tails said.

Charmy looked at Tails all teary, and then agreed to stay with Tails.

"Ok, hop on my place, I'll take you to my house", Tails said.

Charmy got on the place with Tails and they flew off to the Prower residence.

"He has a big heart", Sally said.

"Well the thing about hearts is that they gotta pump some blood into the brain, what's he thinking hanging out with that kid 24/7?" Sonic asked.

Sally glared at Sonic.

"What?" Sonic asked.


	2. True Feelings revealed

Tails took Charmy to his house where his parents were waiting

Tails took Charmy to his house where his parents were waiting.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home", Tails said.

"Oh hi Miles, we've been waiting so long for you, how are you", Rosemary said, pulling Tails in to kiss his forehead.

"I'm fine mom, you remember Charmy Bee right?" Tails asked, pointing to Charmy.

"Hi there", Charmy said.

"Of course, he's so adorable, right Amadeus?" Rosemary asked.

"Um yeah he is", Amadeus said, sipping his tea.

Rosemary glared a bit but gave up.

"He's been fired and has no home; can he stay with us for awhile?" Tails asked.

Amadeus spit out his tea and nearly choked on some.

"Of course he can", Rosemary said.

"Um Rosemary, may I speak with you in the kitchen, alone?" Rosemary asked.

"Um sure", Rosemary said.

Both went into the kitchen while Tails and Charmy went up to his room.

"What the fuck are you doing Rosemary? That kid's gonna drive us insane", Amadeus said.

"Come on Amadeus it's no big deal, he's really sweet", Rosemary said.

"Do you even know what you're talking about? This kid's insane", Amadeus said.

"Well Miles wants to help him and I think we owe it to him to support him, he's our son", Rosemary said.

"Ugh, fine then", Amadeus said.

In Tails' room, Tails is letting Charmy play his Wii.

"Wow, this game is fun", Charmy said.

"To think this game was based off actual events that happened a little while back", Tails said.

"Yep, feel sorry for these people", Charmy said.

"Well, all I can say is, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles is a great game", Tails said.

"To bad there's no Leon Kennedy", Charmy said.

Leon is outside listening in.

"I knew they wanted me it", Leon said.

"You know Tailsy, it was pretty nice of you to take me in, not many people can stand me", Charmy said.

"Aw come on Charmy, you're a nice guy, it was no problem", Tails said.

"Oh please Tails, you know me very well, I can be a real pain at times", Charmy said, dropping his head.

"I'm sure under that you're a very sweet boy Charmy", Tails said.

Charmy looked up.

"You really think that?" Charmy asked.

Tails put his and on his cheek.

"Of course I do, you're not a total pain like everyone says you are, not to me", Tails said.

Charmy hugged Tails.

"Thanks, that meant a lot", Charmy said.

"No problem Charmy", Tails said, hugging back.

'Wow, his fur is so soft, I wanna nuzzle it', Charmy thought and rubbed his nose on his chest.

Tails giggled from that.

"Charmy stop it tickles", Tails said.

"But your fur is soft Tails, I really like it", Charmy said.

Tails blushed.

"Well um thanks, I think", Tails said.

'Does he like me? I never had a boy like me this way', Tails thought.

'I think I like him, only as more than a friend, what's that called again?' Charmy thought.

Tails was confused about all this.

'Why does he like me like this and, why am I enjoying it? Do I have a crush on Charmy? We hardly know each other, even though he is cute, I need to try something, I may regret it', Tails thought.

"Charmy, (Charmy looks up) I need to try something with you, you may feel pretty shocked", Tails said.

Charmy looked confused, and then shocked when Tails pressed his lips against Charmy's.

Charmy fell instantly in love with Tails and returned the kiss passionately.

They remained in the kiss for about 10 seconds, but for them it seemed a bit longer.

After they broke the kiss, they glanced at each other and blushed.

"That was weird huh?" Charmy said.

"Yeah, I never kissed another boy before", Tails said.

"Were you always…you know?" Charmy asked.

"No, I always liked girls, until you nuzzled my chest", Tails said.

"Wow you turned (snaps fingers) just like that, I guess I really live up to my name", Charmy said.

"Yeah you do", Tails said.

"Well, now what?" Charmy asked.

"Um, I guess we're boyfriends", Tails said.

"Cool", Charmy said.

"You wanna kiss again?" Tails asked.

"Ok", Charmy said.

Charmy sat on Tails' bed and got comfortable.

Tails went to Charmy and started to kiss him.

The two stayed in a kiss for awhile and then Tails rubbed Charmy's helmet.

He then took off the helmet and rubbed his head and massaged his antlers.

Tails then used his tails to wrap around Charmy and Charmy used his arms to wrap around Tails' neck.

Tails laid on top of Charmy, still locked in the kiss.

Charmy started sticking his tongue in Tails' mouth.

'Wow, he taste like honey', Tails thought,

'He tastes like mint', Charmy thought.

They were still locked in the kiss but the door opened on them, getting their attention.

"Mom?" Tails asked.


	3. Sonic calls in Snake, Sex scene

Rosemary stood there, a bit in shock over what she just saw

Rosemary stood there, a bit in shock over what she just saw.

"Um mom, there's a decent explanation over what you just saw", Tails said.

"It's ok Tails, no need to worry about it", Rosemary said.

"You're not mad?" Tails asked.

"Of course not, you're my son and I support your decision", Rosemary said.

"So it's ok if I like Charmy this way?" Tails asked.

"It's gonna be really different with your life like this, but nonetheless, I'll get used to is soon", Rosemary said.

"Wow, that was easy", Tails asked.

"Wow, aren't you upset that you may not have grandchildren?" Charmy asked.

"Charmy, it doesn't really matter how I feel, I can't control how Tails chooses his life, I'm just happy he found someone", Rosemary said.

"Wow, this was easier than I thought", Tails said.

"Well I'm ok with what you do in your life, as long as whoever you love shows you be with shows you love and respect, or they'll answer to me", Rosemary said.

Charmy hid under the blankets.

"It's ok Charmy, I have complete trust in you", Rosemary said.

Charmy wiped his head.

"Now I'm worried how your father will feel", Rosemary said.

"Oh no that's right", Tails said.

"Well you tell him when you're ready; I'll stand by you all the way honey", Rosemary said.

"Thanks mom", Tails said.

Tails then got phone call from Sonic.

"Yo Tails, We have a new problem on our hands", Sonic said.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Eggman build some type of Metal Gear weapon, he's gonna unleash it on the world if we don't stop him soon", Sonic said.

"Metal Gear? Like from Shadow Moses and the Big Shell?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, so since this was Metal Gear, Sally was able to get in contact with someone who will help us, and a good friend of mine from Brawl", Sonic said.

"Do you mean…?" Tails said.

"Yes, we're getting help from Solid Snake", Sonic said.

"Wow, we're gonna team up with the legendary Solid Snake?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, get to your workshop in the Mystic Ruins, Snake and I will meet you there", Sonic said.

"Ok, see you later Sonic", Tails said, and hung up the phone.

"Mission?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah, teaming with Solid Snake", Tails said.

"Aw, I always wanted to team with Solid Snake, you're so lucky", Charmy said.

"Hm, you know Charmy, if I talk to Sonic, maybe you can join us, you are a trained detective", Tails said.

"But I'm-", Charmy was silenced by a kiss.

"The greatest boyfriend ever, I want you to do this with me, what do you say?" Tails asked.

"Ok", Charmy said.

They went to the Mystic Ruins and waited for Sonic and Snake.

"I'm bored", Charmy said.

Tails was working on his plane, as he waited for the duo.

Charmy went to Tails.

"Now what?" Charmy asked.

Tails thought for a moment, then had an idea.

"Well since we're lovers, you wanna…" Tails said.

Charmy new what he was trying to imply.

"YOU BET I DO!" Charmy said.

"Ok, let's figure this out (looks it up on a computer) ok males do it by inserting the penis into the anus, so apparently…OHH!" Tails said and felt a little violated, but in a good way.

Charmy has his member deep in Tails' ass.

"This is fun", Charmy said and jerked back and forth in Tails' ass, causing Tails to moan in pleasure.

Charmy increased his pleasure by rubbing his pecks and licking his neck. Then he moved one of his hands down and massaged Tails' member.

"Oh Charmy", Tails said in pleasure.

Charmy moved really fast, buzzing each time he jerked into Tails' ass and Tails turned his head to kiss Charmy, until the point where Charmy came in Tails' ass.

"Oops, got your butt all sticky", Charmy said.

"You're used to sticky things aren't you?" Charmy asked.

"Right, my turn?" Charmy asked.

Tails put Charmy on all 4s on a table and then humped him in the ass.

Tails used his tails to increase the speed and Tails rubbed Charmy's member and put his finger in Charmy's mouth and let Charmy suck on it.

"Ow!" Tails said.

"Sorry did I bite your finger?" Charmy asked.

"No your stinger", Tails said.

"Oh yeah, maybe you should stop", Charmy said.

"Wait, hold on", Tails said and kept going until he came, and getting stung a bit.

"I had to do it", Tails said.

"Now what?" Charmy asked.

"Time to 69 this thing", Tails said.

Tails laid Charmy on his back and then got over Charmy and gave Charmy a blowjob, while Charmy gave Tails a blowjob.

Tails bobbed his head up and down really fast and sucked hard on it.

Charmy licked inside Tails' skin.

Tails helped Charmy by humping into his mouth and helped Charmy pleasure him.

Charmy wrapped his legs around Tails' neck.

Both boys started to sweat and felt a lot of pleasure and pressure in their lower stomach, giving them both their 2nd Cumming.

Tails fell off Charmy and panted.

He then eyed Charmy's stinger and sucked on it, much to Charmy's pleasure, but someone came in.

"Amy?" Tails asked

"What the fuck? Can't we express our love without coming in?" Charmy asked.


	4. The mission sets out

Amy stood there kinda shocked, OO

Amy stood there kinda shocked, OO.

"Um Tails, why are you sucking on Charmy's stinger?" Amy asked.

"Because he loves me", Charmy said.

"So you're sucking on his stinger?" Amy asked.

"He's my boyfriend and he'll do what he wants to me to pleasure me", Charmy said.

"Since when was Tails your boyfriend?" Amy asked.

"Since today Amy, we sort of fell in love with each other", Tails said.

"I never thought this day would come", Amy said.

"Well we're waiting for Sonic and Solid Snake", Tails said.

"Yeah I heard, I came by to wait for Sonic, I can't believe you're gay, wonder what it's like to be a homosexual?" Amy asked.

"It's no different than being straight", Tails said.

"Really? Hm, maybe I should try it", Amy said.

"You? Being a lesbian? Shocking", Tails said.

Sonic arrived with Snake.

"Yo Tails, you ready?" Sonic asked.

"You bet", Tails said.

"Are you Solid Snake?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah, you must be that kid from Chaotix, Charmy Bee", Snake said.

"Ex-Chaotix actually", Charmy said.

"Yeah, Sonic said you got fired, what a shame", Snake said.

"Yeah, well who needs them" Charmy asked.

"You ready to go Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Charmy can join us right?" Tails asked.

"Sure why not, is Amy coming, wait why's she here?" Sonic asked.

"I was doing something, I won't bother you", Amy said.

Sonic was kinda shocked.

"You're not gonna chase me?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe you wore her out Sonic", Snake said.

"You can say that", Amy said.

Raiden went to them.

"Hurry up, we gotta move", Raiden said.

"Ok, let's go Tails, lets go Charmy, see you around Amy", Sonic said and left with the group.

"Bye, hm I wonder where I can find a girl?" Amy asked.

She went on a train back to Station Square and saw Cream and Cheese.

"Hi Amy", Cream said.

"Hi Cream", Amy said.

She then had an idea.

"Um Cream, can you come with me somewhere?" Amy asked.

"Sure where?" Cream asked.

"You'll see", Amy said and left somewhere with Cream.

Meanwhile Tails is in a big plane and is flying Sonic, Snake, Charmy and Raiden to their destination.

"Wow, I'm actually working with the legendary Solid Snake", Sonic said.

"And I'm working with the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog", Snake said.

"So you're both legendary people", Charmy said.

"I guess they are", Raiden said.

Snake's codec was ringing.

"Hold on, be back in a second", Snake said.

He took his call and talked to Colonel Roy Campbell.

"Snake, are you on your way to the designated area with Sonic?" Campbell asked.

"Yes, his friend Tails is flying us to the destination", Snake said.

"Good, you should be there soon", Campbell said.

"How did Eggman manage to make a Metal Gear alone?" Snake asked.

"Eggman, or Ivo Robotnik, is a very smart man, he is skilled at building stuff like this, he doesn't need a bunch of people like Otacon and Emma did, its between him and his robots that he pulled it off", Campbell said.

"You think Sonic's friend Tails can build a Metal Gear?" Snake asked.

"I'm sure he can, but if he did, it would be for the good of mankind, he's a good kid", Campbell said.

"Right", Snake said.

They flew over to the area where Eggman was working on the Metal Gear.

The 5 were near the front and out of sight of the robot guards.

"There's a few guards in the front", Raiden said.

"And the door's probably locked, we need to find a way in", Tails said.

"How do we get in?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, maybe there's a ventilation shaft somewhere", Snake said.

Charmy looked around and tried to figure something out.

"Well would there be a way for the robots to get in?" Charmy asked.

"Huh?" Snake asked.

"Maybe there's a key or some type of access for them", Charmy said.

Raiden used his binoculars and saw an access area.

"He's right, there's a place for a robot to put their arm, we need a robot arm", Raiden said.

"Leave that to me", Sonic said.

He dashed in and destroyed the two robots with a homing attack and used the arm to open the door.

"Wow, Charmy, you were able to figure that out? You really are a good detective", Tails said.

"Aw you're just saying that", Charmy said.

"Well you did figure this out for us", Raiden said.

"So you can be a good detective at times", Snake said.

"Come on! You guys are so slow!" Sonic said.

"Hey take it easy Sonic", Tails said.

"Wow he's really impatient", Raiden said.

"He's the fastest thing alive, he hates slow", Tails said.

A robot flew in but Snake shout it down.

"I think we should hurry", Snake said.

"Ok", Tails said and followed Snake with the others.


	5. Encounter

They entered the building and waited in the shadows

They entered the building and waited in the shadows.

"Ok, there are a few enemy sentry robots over there and some over there, instead of doing all this reckless fighting, it may be smarter to simply sneak up to find Eggman", Snake said.

"Fine, have it your way", Sonic said, a bit annoyed.

"Come on Sonic, if we wanna stop Eggman, we gotta be sure to do it right and not too reckless", Tails said.

"But is always worked before", Sonic said.

"Always?" Tails asked.

"Well almost always", Sonic said.

The snuck over and entered the vent, Snake went first, then Sonic, then Tails, then Raiden, and finally Charmy.

As they crawled through the fence, Raiden tried closing his eyes and looking away.

Charmy could see what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" Charmy asked.

"Why can't these mobian guys where pants? That was I don't have to see Tails' butt against my will", Raiden said.

Tails stopped and glared at Raiden.

"What?" Raiden asked.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about parts of my body, especially that part, it's a private area", Tails said.

"If it's so private then wear pants", Raiden said.

"If he did that then I can't see his sweet ass", Charmy said, trying to keep it to himself but the echoes didn't help.

"What did he say?" Raiden asked.

Snake and Sonic stopped in their tracks.

"Is Charmy attracted to Tails?" Sonic asked.

"This is gonna be weird", Snake said.

Tails lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Wow Tails, how does it feel to have a boy admirer?" Sonic asked.

"He's not an admirer, he's my boyfriend", Tails said.

"No Way!" Sonic shouted.

"Shh, we don't want Eggman's robots to know we're here", Snake said.

"It doesn't matter, Knuckles is destroying them", Charmy said.

"Say what?" Sonic asked.

They looked at a view-spot in the vent and saw Knuckles pummeling the robots alongside Silver and Blaze.

"Wow, Silver and Blaze are here too", Sonic said.

Blaze was burning the robots while Silver was using his telekinetic abilities.

"Wow, that cat has fire pyrokenetic abilities, similar to that of the Human Torch", Raiden said.

"That hedgehog has telekinetic abilities, just like Psycho Mantis", Snake said.

Knuckles punched the robot into the vent and the vent collapsed and the group fell out.

"What the hell?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic? Tails? Charmy?" Silver asked.

"Who are they?" Blaze asked, referring to Snake and Raiden.

"Solid Snake and Raiden, I met Snake in Brawl, Raiden's his partner", Sonic said.

"I'm Blaze, and that's Silver, as you see I have fire powers", Blaze said.

"I have telekinetic powers, have you ever seen a PSI person before?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I killed a guy like that once, and fought a kid like that in Brawl, his name is Ness", Snake said.

"Oh, well…let's get a move on", Silver said.

More robots came.

"So much for sneaking in", Snake said.

Raiden grabbed his katana and ran in and sliced a robot in half.

A robot shot at Raiden but he jumped and then stabbed the robot and removed the sword and slashed his back.

Another robot came but Raiden slashed its head off.

Then another came and shot but jumped into the air and then sliced the robot in half.

He then grabbed a gun and shot down the last robot.

"How the hell did he do that?" Knuckles asked.

"He trains hard, he's basically a ninja", Snake said.

"Just like…", Charmy said, but stopped before he said Espio, being reminded of being kicked out of Chaotix.

"Don't worry about them, let's just go and find Eggman", Tails said.

"The room should be up ahead", Knuckles said.

They ran up and entered the room where Eggman was.

"He should be around here", Knuckles said.

"Wait, how did you three even get here though?" Sonic asked.

"We heard about the Metal Gear, so Silver and I came, and along the way we saw Knuckles heading for him, he said Eggman stole the Master Emerald", Blaze said.

"You let Eggman steal the Master Emerald Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Shut the hell up Sonic", Knuckles said.

A giant machine appeared in front of the group.

"Hello Sonic, hello Snake", Eggman said.

"Hey what about us?" Charmy asked.

"Quiet you little pest, I'm still mad at you and your friends for that chao thing", Eggman said.

Charmy growled at that remark.

"You're going down Eggman", Raiden said.

"I don't think so pretty boy", Eggman said.

"Don't call me that", Raiden said.

"True, when I'm done with you, you won't be pretty no more", Eggman said.

"Bring it on Eggman, Snake and I have taken down Metal Gears before and Sonic always kicks your ass", Raiden said.

"Can you take down a Metal Gear powered by the Master Emerald?" Eggman said, showing off the emerald.

"Oh shit", Knuckles said.

"Is that thing strong?" Snake asked.

"Very strong", Knuckles said.

"Then we're gonna have a problem", Snake said.

The group started down Eggman's Metal Gear.


	6. Metal Gear Face off

Eggman fired a rail gun at the group but Raiden blocked all the bullets with his sword and Sonic homed in on the Metal Gear during the distraction

Eggman fired a rail gun at the group but Raiden blocked all the bullets with his sword and Sonic homed in on the Metal Gear during the distraction.

"Damn you", Eggman said.

He then threw a punch down on Sonic but he dodged and Sonic did a homing attack on the arm and damaged it a bit.

Snake then took the opportunity to shoot Eggman's machine in the head with a Stinger Rocket Launcher.

"Dammit!" Eggman said.

He then sent missiles into the air ad waited for them to come down but Silver used his psychic abilities to collide them into each other.

The Metal Gear then sent an Ion blast at the group but they managed to doge out the way.

Sonic homed in on many parts of the Metal Gear, but it wasn't going down anytime soon.

"How do we stop him?" Charmy asked.

Snake called the Colonel.

"Colonel, how are we gonna stop this thing?" Snake asked.

"You need to find some weak point; didn't Robotnik say his machine s powered by the Master Emerald?" Campbell asked.

"Yeah, he did", Snake said.

"Without the emerald, maybe you can take that thing down", Campbell said.

"We gotta figure out how to get that emerald out, I'll think of something", Snake said and hung up.

He remembered where the emerald was.

"Raiden, you think you can cut the Master Emerald out of the machine?" Snake asked.

"Yeah with my sword but how do I get up there?" Raiden asked.

"I'll help", Tails said and took Raiden up to the center where he cut open the area and they removed the emerald, weakening the machine.

"No, NO!" Eggman said.

Sonic did one final homing attack while Snake sent a Stinger Missile and finally took down Metal Gear.

Eggman fell out the machine and Snake placed him under arrest while Charmy kissed Tails.

"You're so great", Charmy said.

"Hehe thanks", Tails said.

Snake called in some authorities and the group left.

"Well that's done", Snake said.

"Hell of an adventure", Knuckles said.

"But one thing still concerns me", Sonic said, making the group stop.

"What is it?" Snake asked.

"Tails, what did you mean when you said Charmy was your boyfriend?" Sonic asked.

"Remember this morning when Charmy got fired out of Chaotix?" Tails asked.

"Yeah", Sonic said.

"Well I took him home, we kissed, you called, we went to Mystic Ruins, had fun, and that's it", Tails said.

Sonic blinked blankly.

"Fun? Man I can't believe EVERYTHING that happened in one day", Sonic said.

"Well it's almost midnight, so let's move on now", Raiden said.

"In one say I get fired, get a boyfriend and help Solid Snake take down a Metal Gear, cool", Charmy said.

"Yeah, I'm tired, I got called in to help right after I got home", Snake said.

"I bet Eggman's tired, right after he fails he tries something else", Knuckles said.

"He is tired, fell asleep in the transporter vehicle", Raiden said, noticing that Eggman's sleeping and everyone laughs.

Tails and Charmy got home and they both fell asleep, exhausted from their long day.

The next morning Tails' phone rang and he answered.

"Yeah?" Tails asked.

"Tails you were right, being a homosexual is great", Amy said.

"Oh really?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, Cream likes it too", Amy said.

"Cream?" Tails asked.

Amy was in bed nude with Cream sucking on her breasts while rubbing her vagina on Amy's, while Amy rubbed Cream's head.

"It's the greatest thing ever, tell Sonic I'm over him", Amy said.

"Ok Amy", Tails said.

"Oh, say hi to Cream", Amy said.

Cream got the phone.

"Hi Tails", Cream said in a seductive tone.

"Hi Cream", Tails said.

"Wanna come over with Charmy and have a 4-way?" Cream said.

"I'll ask (covers receiver) wanna have sex with Amy and Cream Charmy?" Tails asked.

"BOY WOULD I!" Charmy said.

"Ok, we'll be right there", Tails said and got pulled by Charmy as soon as he hung up.

"Wow Charmy, you still like girls?" Tails asked.

"Sure, why not take this opportunity?" Charmy asked.

They arrived at Amy's house and went to her room, and saw Cream licking Amy's vagina.

"Hi boys", Amy said.

Cream got of and grabbed Tails and kissed him, then inserted himself in her, then Charmy put his member in Tails' ass, and Amy inserted Charmy's stinger in her vagina.

The girls humped on the boys and drove them deeper into each other.

"Charmy you're stinger's hard", Amy said.

"So is your dick Tails", Cream said.

Tails looked at Charmy.

"Wow, what did we get ourselves into?" Tails asked in between pants.

"Who cares, I'm in the best possible place", Charmy said.

"I love you Charmy", Tails said.

"I love you too Tails", Charmy said.

The two exchanged a kiss and got awed by the girls.

"That's so sweet", Cream said.

"Yeah, we want some", Amy said.

She kissed Charmy while Cream kissed Tails.

They continued until their final line.

"WE'RE CUMMING!" They all said, and did the final cum before end.


End file.
